


That Darkness That Lives Inside You Deep

by flightlessxbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Persephone and Hades, Poor Ben help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessxbird/pseuds/flightlessxbird
Summary: "Watch your thoughts in the dark. They'll drag you down to the deep blue sea." -The Abyss, Chelsea WolfeBen has always been alienated from the other Jedi. Even his mother, not a Jedi but more sensitive to the force than the average person, kept her distance at times. He was so disliked that when he became a Jedi, it was almost immediately decided that he would rule over the Underworld. It didn't really bother him, he liked his solitude. It only became a problem when he fell in love with Kenobi's granddaughter, Rey. But how can you be in love with someone you've never spoken to? Very painfully.





	That Darkness That Lives Inside You Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the old Persephone/Hades remix. I like it, and hopefully I can bring something interesting to this. Feel free to leave any comments, I love feedback :) This fic is based on one of my favourite songs by Chelsea Wolfe, Hypnos.

 

         There she was. God, she was so beautiful. Inhumanly so. _Angelically_ so. She always came out to the garden in the afternoon. Ben noticed how much she favoured the pomegranate trees, and the flowers that grew near them. Lily of the valley, he thought. He wouldn’t be able to tell unless he got closer, and he couldn’t do that without certainly getting caught. Was he aware that he was basically stalking this young girl when she likely didn’t want to ever see him, perhaps even had no idea who he was? Of course, he’d have to be absolutely delusional to think otherwise. Did he have any kind of ill intent towards her? No, never. He could never even think of hurting her. Honestly, he was content to watch from afar. Unsurprisingly, this didn’t fly with her mother. She was always accusing him of all manner of vile things, claiming that if left to roam the garden he would kidnap and rape her daughter. There was no way he could ever do that, and even if he’d tried Rey would probably beat him to a pulp. She could take care of herself, no problem. He once watched as one of the boys her mother hoped she would marry tried to force himself onto her. Ben was about to step in until Rey punched him square in the nose. His blood gushed all over the garden as he scrambled to his feet and ran away with his tail between his legs. A part of Ben was impressed, but he wasn’t surprised she could protect herself so well. He only got caught lurking in the garden that day because she’d gleefully told her mother that her white roses were now red when she rushed over. He started laughing but stifled it quickly, knowing the consequences if he got caught. Rey didn’t hear because she was already sauntering back towards her home, but her mother certainly heard. He tried to stay hidden behind a tree, but suddenly a guard grabbed his shoulders and chucked him out of the garden.

          Ben was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a quiet gasp. His head popped up in fear that he might be caught, but all was calm in the garden. Rey was sitting on the edge of the pond, her expression struck with curiosity. She was looking far out, past the expanse of the garden and toward the fields a couple miles from her. It was the time of year where it rained plenty in those fields, and the small flowers there bloomed into a shade of blue that was indescribable, like lightning in a clear blue ocean. Around sunset, these fields were taken over by nymphs who spent most of the day around the small ponds nearby. They danced all night, and tempted anyone that might come near. These fields were basically their own little ecosystem, and people were forbidden to go near them. Rey, however, had never even been out of the garden. Her life was lived between three places. Home, the garden, and the Temple. It was home to all those who could use the force, but only a handful of them went there often. Its main purpose was for teaching new force users, and a meeting of everyone once a year. Ben always went, but only because he had to. As ruler of the dead (a job he never wanted) and Leia’s son he had to be there. But, it was clear that no one aside from her and uncle Luke wanted him there either. If there were any problems in his area, he would say them and be done with speaking for the rest of the night. Rey came with her mother often, that’s where he first saw her. The real sad thing is that every time he saw her at that feast, he got ready to talk to her and bowed out at the last moment. He was such a coward.

          By the time Ben finished his mental sulking, he noticed that Rey was holding her ankle. She seemed to not be paying much attention to it, but he saw that blood was now winding down her ankle in vein-like drips. She absently tried to cover the wound, but the blood easily slipped through her fingers and just made more of a mess. Ben tried to mind his own business, he honestly did. However, given the empty look on her face as she stared at the fields he assumed she was in shock. He should leave. He should just get up and head home, right now. Then why was he already sprinting to a girl who probably thought he was a creep?

          “Hey, are you okay?” He asked, hating how much panic he let slip through his tone. She gasped, startled by the stranger’s sudden presence. Only, she didn’t regard him as a stranger at all. She smiled up at him, warm and reassuring.

          “Hi, Ben.” Her voice was soothing, something he’d never heard aimed directly toward him. It took him off guard, and left him unsurprisingly off kilter.

          “Hi, Rey.” He was incredibly aware of the dreamy nature of his voice, and he quickly cleared his throat. “Are you okay? You’re bleeding,” he offered weakly, knowing he was just pointing out the obvious.

          “Oh.” Rey said quietly. “Sorry, I guess I just spaced out a little. I was just watching the nymphs from here.”

          “You do that a lot?” Ben wondered. He thought he heard a twinge of sadness in her voice, of longing. He was met with the brightest smile he’d ever seen.

          “I suppose I do. I can’t really see them up close, but they’re beautiful. From afar, at least.” She looked back out to the fields, where three young nymphs played among the pulsating flowers, a trio of trouble making sisters that caused him a lot of headaches. He stayed standing, though all he wanted to do was bend over and tend to her wound. It wasn’t bad enough that she’d die or get some awful infection, so he didn’t want to seem like some desperate, pining boy. Despite the fact that he technically was exactly that.

          “They are, when they’re not picking on my dog,” he said with a chuckle. He felt her eyes on him, and couldn’t bring himself to look in them. Then he heard a gentle laugh.

          “You have a dog?” She asked with enthusiasm. Suddenly, Ben could just see it in his mind. Cerberus, with his three massive, vicious looking hound heads and his incredibly venomous snake for a tail, next to this petite girl who was already a head shorter than him. And he would bet all the world’s fortunes that Cerberus would cuddle up to her acting like a poor, neglected pup. He was incredibly spoiled.

         "Sort of. He's not exactly the size of a regular dog," he pointed out with a heavy sigh. "I'd show him to you, but-"

         "But what?" She asked, slowly standing up. She didn't seem to even mind her injury.

         "But your mother would likely have me skinned alive if she were to even see me near you."

         "She won't be home for two days," Rey said with a mischievous little smile. "And I for one would like to go somewhere new. Besides, I'm injured. We'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

         "You're more of a troublemaker than you let on, aren't you?" He teased gently, eyebrow cocking up. He only received increased mischief to that smile, and he finally broke down. Two days? She could meet Cerberus and let him tend to her wound in an hour. What could it hurt? He let out a sigh of submission, and turned his back to Rey.

         "Alright, little missy. Hop on." Rey did as he told her with excitement, jumping up onto his back and wrapping her tanned arms and legs around his neck and waist. Ben couldn't help but let out a small smile, the girl was filled with absolute child-like wonder. Understandably so, she knew there was a whole world she wasn't allowed to see, and this was her best chance to see it. And Ben was more than happy to show her.

        And now that he could see, he saw the flowers she laid beside often were in fact Lily of the Valley.


End file.
